


Breaking

by cynical21



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynical21/pseuds/cynical21





	Breaking

Only the heart breaks, drained of hope,  
not one dove in its soaring flight,   
not one moth in its search for light,  
not one rose in its bower grown.  
Only the heart - it breaks alone.


End file.
